The Life and Times of Persephone Jackson
by amititties
Summary: Persephone Jackson, half blood witch & demigod. She's one of the saviors of the world, and a 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In her first year she befriended the Wotters, but what happens when she returns after a year of silence? Takes place after PJO series and HoO series. Fem!Percy AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Authors Note: This is the first fanfiction that I've ever wrote so please be open-minded to the shittiness that is my writing. I don't know where this story is really going at the moment, or if I'm going to stick with it. It all depends on the readers! If you like it please fave/follow if you have anything you'd like to say please PM me or check my story. Tell me - should I continue with this, or just drop in completely? Thank you!**

**Disclamer: All characters and (most) events belong to either JK Rowling or Rick Riordan. **

Chapter One

I Contemplate My Impending Doom

Persephone Jackson is a hard person to scare. She's saved the world on multiple occasions, ventured into the ancient and forbidden lands of the _mare norstrum, _survived Tartarus, _and _was a child of not one but TWO deadly prophecies. Monsters and Titans? She can handle. Nothing in the mortal world scared her anymore, but facing the family who took you in at eleven years old; after disappearing for nearly an entire year? Just the thought made her scared beyond belief. She dreaded the moment she'd have to floo to the Potter household.

It was a month after the battle versus Gaea, and things were just beginning to go back to normal. As normal as a demigods life could be, anyway. _"I've been putting this off for too long." _she thought to herself. The Potter/Weasly clan were going to kill her when they see her. One year missing, no goodbye, no message saying that she's alive - one year of complete silence. _They probably think that I'm dead_, the young Demigod decided. Persephone felt as though something cemented in her stomach, the guilt was unbearable.

The Wotters were her family, they took her in when her adoptive mother decided to travel the world with her new husband Paul Blofis_. _When she got her Hogwarts letter she had no idea what to do, she'd known that her mother was a witch but she was terrified of the magic she possessed. At the age of eleven Persephone Jackson wasn't a naive little girl, she knew all about the Wizarding War, Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort. Her own mother was a veteran of the Battle of Hogwarts - a muggleborn witch. A mudblood. Her blood status was the reason her mother had died, Persephone remembered seeing a flash of green light striking her mother; then before she could hit the floor - she was dead. She was eight years old at the time, they were out in muggle London on vacation, shopping. Muggles described it as a gunshot, but Persephone knew better; her mother had been hit with the most deadly unforgivable curse - Avada Kedavra. She remembered someone pulling her out of the way so the murderer couldn't get to her too, but before she could see who it was that saved her, they'd vanished. Later, Persephone learned that it was her father that saved her, and the reason for her mothers murder was her muggleborn blood status, and her having taken part in the Battle of Hogwarts - Theodore Nott who was freshly out of Azkaban, only to be thrown back in to the dementors.

From then on Persephone was an orphan, she'd been shipped back to New York, going from one foster home to another, until she was adopted by a wannabe actress named Celeste Romanov. Celeste, was only a minor actress on broadway; either making the small roles or becoming an understudy for supporting roles. She was barely ever home, and had major selective hearing, so when McGonogall came to retrieve her for her first year at Hogwarts; Celeste only heard that Persephone had been accepted into an exclusive boarding school in Scotland. She took it as an opportunity to brag more to those she works with. _"The poor little girl I took in, has been accepted into the most exclusive boarding school in Scotland! I knew she was special the moment I laid eyes on her. I'm such a caring person - blah blah blah" _

At the time, Persephone didn't know anyone starting at Hogwarts, so naturally she chose a compartment on the Hogwarts express that was empty. She had no one to meet, and who would talk to a little girl any way? She was dreading the train ride, it was hours long, but with her ADD it was bound to feel even longer. That was when James Potter decided to show up. He was the same age as her, and came in with his cousin Fred Weasly, both with mischievous looks on their faces - like they were always up to something. James with his messy ebony colored hair, brown eyes, and glasses; Fred with shaggy ginger hair, gangly frame, and face covered in freckles. The three of them took an instant liking to each other, and through the years they became inseparable. They decided that 'Persephone' was too much of a mouthful and opted to call her 'Percy' instead. They were all sorted into the Gryffindor house, and became the best of friends, she even spent some of the holidays with their families through the years. The entire Potter/Weasly bunch grew to love Persephone and came to love her as a part of their family. There were almost no secrets between them - except for Percy's biggest one of all. Her demigod heritage.

They had no clue that she was a daughter of Poseidon, or of all the quests she's gone on throughout the years. She couldn't, it was the only way to keep them and their families safe. She swore on the river styx that she wouldn't tell them her secret unless it was absolutely nescisarry, or if it was time. Now was the time to tell them, if they want she'll show them her memories from the Titan war up until now. She wanted to get past this, and show them who she really is, and all that she'd done throughout the years. She didn't want to lie to them anymore, and she didn't think it'd be possible to after a year or silence from her. She was going to come out with the whole truth. She'd asked Professor McGonogall if she could borrow the pensive for the occasion, and she'd already taken Percy's memories as well as some from the six others who she accompanied in the quest to the ancient lands. She was so anxious to get this over with. All she wanted was to get to the burrow and show them her memories, and explain to them the world she comes from.

The pensive in her hands, having been delivered via Hermes Express, and a satchel full of memories, Percy stood in front of the fire place of the big house at Camp Half-blood. Her feet were rooted in place, she was too anxious to move. Just then, her boyfriend, the son of Athena Andrew Chase walked into the room. "Boyfriend" seemed like such a loose term for Andrew; through the years they had gone thru so much together she didn't know what she'd ever do without him. When he entered the room and looked at her with his beautiful grey eyes, she thought someone had cast a jelly leg jinx on her. By the God's she loved him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear,

"I know you're scared to face them, but the sooner you do it the better" She leaned into him, and slightly turned to look up at him

"Easy for you to say" she stared "You have never faced the wrath of Mrs. Ginny Potter. She will fillet me alive while the others watch and eat me for dinner" He smirked at her, finding it amusing that she could face off with a Titan lord and sass off God's but she was scared witless of facing a completely normal family of wizards.

"So you're having second thoughts?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then" he said, dropping his arms from her waist walking towards the fireplace. He then took some floo powder from her stash and threw it into the flames "That settles it."

"Settles what?" Percy asked, wondering what he was up to

"No kisses" He said "none, at all unless you go to your family's house to explain everything to them"

"Not fair" Percy said narrowing her eyes at him,

"So fair" he replied with a cheeky grin, they held a small staring contest until Percy finally groaned giving in

"Fine!" she said walking towards the fireplace where he was standing "but don't I get a kiss for good luck? It's kind of our thing."

"Make it out of there a live seaweed brain, then we'll see" He responded, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Percy rolled her eyes and grinned

"Oh hush" she told him, putting a single hand behind his neck pulling him into a quick kiss. She pulled away, and he kissed her cheek as she spoke loud and clear "THE BURROW". She then stepped into the fire, the green flames engulfing her; Andrew and Camp Half-blood disappearing from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**James**

Chapter Two

My Best Friend is a Modern Warrior Princess

The summer was nearly over, and Hogwarts was just around the corner; it was James' last year there, and he was strangely depressed. He should be over the moon with happiness, a seventh year Gryffindor, captain of the Quidditch team, Prefect, _and _ he's one of the most wanted men in school. But, he was so torn apart all those things seemed trivial to him, because his best friend was missing. Percy, formally known as "Persephone" Jackson had gone missing in the middle of their 6th year at Hogwarts. He remembered waking up, being so excited for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the term, him and Fred had been waiting for her to join them in the commons room so they could go to the great hall together. But she never showed up. He remembered asking his younger sister Lily to go up and check on her after half an hour of waiting, and when she came back down she said her bed hadn't been slept in. Which was odd, because where else would she go? Him and Fred checked the marauders map for her, but her name was no where on the castle. They thought "Maybe she'd gone to Hogsmeade without them", and had stayed up all night in the commons room. She did have those nightmares, that sometimes made it impossible to sleep; so they went to the village and looked around for her. They asked around if anyone had seen her, but no one had. They decided that maybe she wanted some alone time, or some how managed to floo to her long-distance boyfriend Andrew's house. But after two days of absolutely nothing from her, they panicked.

James had owled his father at the Auror department right away, while Fred ran to the headmasters office. He told his dad that Percy was no where in the castle nor in Hogsmeade and her bed hadn't been touched, he begged him to send Aurors to look for her, or at least to let him come home and help. He had so many questions, had she been kidnapped? Did she run away? Was she even alive?

It had been more than nine months since she'd gone missing. If she _was _alive, why hadn't she contacted him? All he needed was a simple note saying that she's fine, and he'd be so relieved he'd probably cry. But, no word from her in nearly a year; he was hoping for the best but expecting the worst. For the first few months him and Fred were a mess, she was their best friend, and the school seemed so vacant without her. After two months of moodiness, snarky remarks, plummeting grades,and ditching more classes than usual, Headmaster McGonogall hosted an intervention with both, his and Fred's parents. They basically told them to get their act together, and Percy wouldn't want them to fail school because of her. And as much as their parents are upset about her disappearance they wouldn't want their children's futures to go down the drain. So from then on, they threw themselves into school work to get top marks; in honor of Percy.

All of his relatives were close to Percy, they grew to love her as apart of their overly large family. She was close with his cousin Rose, and his younger brother Albus, along with his other cousins Dominique, Victorie, Louis, and Roxanne. While the younger ones, Lily and Hugo looked up to her as an older sister. She was close to all of the adults, Nana Weasly adored her along with the other women of the family. Uncle Ron thought she was a good laugh, while Uncle George always had a soft spot for her, due to her history in pranking; and having a detention record so large it rivaled his own. Of course she was closest to Fred and himself, they were all so close before she went missing. He and Fred were still close, but it wasn't the same without their partner in crime. He'd thought that he'd give anything to have his best friend back with him, he missed her so much.

It was that moment the flames of the fire place turned green.

He didn't know what to expect, all of the family was here already for the weekly Wotter family dinner. He was put into a state of shock when Percy had stumbled through the flames coughing up the dust and soot from the old fire place. Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep thinking about her, and this is what his mind conjured up? He pinched himself. No he was definitely awake, sitting on the couch in the Burrows living room. So Percy was definitely here.

Standing in the room.

After nearly a year of silence.

Perfectly okay.

He didn't know if he should be pissed off or relieved. He didn't know what to say, so he sat there with his eyes wide, mouth agape, still as a rock, staring at her. She stared at him, obviously without words to say which is a first to say the least. He vaguely heard his sister Lily coming into the room, saying something about helping nana with the dishes. He slowly turned his head towards the direction of her voice, Percy still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, as his sister walked in.

"For merlins sake James, Nana asked you to - GODRIC GRYFFINDOR" his sister startled. She quickly turned around and ran back towards the back yard where everyone was, yelling at the top of her lungs: "MUM, DAD, HOLY MERLIN PERCY IS HERE! SHE'S IN THE LIVING ROOM, SHE'S ACTUALLY ALIVE!"

Everyone came flooding into the living room, staring at the raven headed girl, taking her in. There were mixed reactions of crying (The women), and looks of disbelief, as though wondering if she were actually there. Rose then proceeded by jumping onto Percy nearly knocking her to the ground. Yup. She was actually there.

The room suddenly got quiet, Rose detached herself from Percy and everyone looked at her. James still hadn't moved, not even when Fred pushed himself through the crowd of his family members and pulled her into a huge embrace. When they pulled away from each other, Percy looked around the room at each of them, her eyes lingering a moment on James. When their eyes made contact he felt as though someone had cast the jelly leg jinx onto him. He hadn't seen her in nearly a year, and seeing her so unexpectedly put a type of shock through him. Her eyes were watery, and she looked guilty, not knowing what to say next.

"Um" She started looking at the ground, then back at us "Hi?" It was then that the wrath of the Weasly women was unleashed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY" Grandma Weasly roared, taking a step forward. Even at an older age a mad Mrs. Weasly was something you don't want to witness. Percy flinched, taking a step back

"Um" she started "you see, that is a really, really, _really_, long story." she said looking around, James stood not wanting to hear any excuses,

"Long story? The Tales of Beatle and Bard is a long story! You were gone! FOR NEARLY AN ENTIRE YEAR" he stated "and you just show up! FINE! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, NOT EVEN AN OWL OR ANYTHING SAYING YOU WERE OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He yelled, Fred stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder;

"Back off mate I'm sure she has a reason" he said looking at Percy. She hesitated for a small moment.

"And I do, you might all want to sit down for this" She said looking around. Everyone was here: Mum, Dad, Al, Lily, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose, Hugo, Uncle George, Aunty Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Aunty Fleur, Uncle Bill, Dominique, Louis, Teddy, Victorie, and Nana Weasly. Some decided to sit while others stayed standing, looking at her waiting for her to continue.

"You see" She started "I'm not exactly they type of half-blood you'd think"

"What do you mean?" Asked Aunt Hermione

"I mean, that I'm not half witch, half muggle" she paused "I'm part God"

James laughed bitterly "Is this some type of joke?"

"No" she said seriously, which nearly sobered him "I know this is hard to believe but the Greek Gods that you read about in mythology are real."

"Define real" Albus Inquired

"Real, as in they've always ruled the earth switching between Greek and Roman forms traveling wherever the heart of western civilization lies. Which right now is in New York"

"Where you're from?" Dominique asked

"Yes." This was making no sense to James. Greek Gods were real? And they switched between their Roman and Greek forms traveling with western civilization? This has to be some type of joke. He looked around, based off of his families faces they were having a hard time believing it to. Percy visibly deflated, seeing that they didn't believe her. That was when he realized how much weight she'd lost. Usually she was the epitome of a fit and healthy body, but now she'd lost her tan, she seemed thinner, and her eyes were sunken in. As though she hadn't slept well in weeks.

"And you don't believe me" she muttered under her breath. "Okay, I'm just going to start from the top. This may sound like a joke, but I'm being completely serious. This is my life, and this is why I went missing. Don't interrupt me, you can question me after I'm done." she took a deep breath "Basically, I'm the daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. My mom was a muggle born witch, who was murdered and my dad is the Greek God of the Sea. There was an oath made by the big three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, vowing to never have children. Poseidon broke that oath so here I am. There was a prophecy saying that a child of either those three Gods would either save or destroy Olympus when they turned sixteen, and I was that child. The summer I turned twelve I was enrolled at Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp designed to train demigods like myself. Thats why I have ADHD and Dyslexia, my brain is hardwired for ancient greek not english, and the ADHD is my impulsive fighting skills. From then until my sixteenth birthday I went on a series of quests each summer, learning more, and getting closer to defeating the evil rising which was the Titan Lord Kronos." "The week of my sixteenth birthday the mortals inside of New York were put to sleep by the God Morpheus and war was unleashed on Manhattan. I had to lead camp into battle and we ended up winning. After a few months of peace, the night I went missing I was abducted by the goddess Hera, because of another prophecy that was made. I was taken to a Roman camp with my memories wiped, and went on a quest where I finally started to gain my memories back. We figured out that I was switched with their former Praetor Jason Grace: Son of Jupiter - the Roman aspect of Zeus. It was kind of an exchange in leaders to unite the Greek and Roman Camps." "From then on, me and six other demigods went on a flying warship - the Argo II - to the ancient lands, meaning Rome and Greece. The Earth Goddess Gaia was waking and wanted to destroy the world as it was and have her eldest sons, the Giants rule. So naturally we had to stop her, which we obviously did. To sum up how we did that, it was just a major pain in the ass job to do; and I pray to the God's that I'll never have to do anything like that again. I've been back from the quest for a month, but my friends and I needed to do some major damage patrol so I haven't been able to contact or visit any of you." she finished "I'm really sorry"

We all just stared at her, none of us knowing what to say. Until my dad spoke up

"Okay Percy" He started, staring at her "Let's say that the God's are real, from one prophecy child to another; do you have any proof of this?"

She nodded her head confidently, holding out her hand where a slivery disk the size of a couch cushion levitated. "Professor McGonnogal allowed me to borrow her Pensive, for those want to witness my memories of everything I just said. I have an entire bag full of memories from when I was twelve till now. But if you want immediate proof I have this" She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple balled point pen.

"A pen?" Fred asked, staring at her as if she was crazy "how does that prove that you're some type of warrior princess?"

Percy smirked at him and uncapped the pen, in a fraction of a second it grew into a wicked bronze sword, making all of us jump back in shock.

"Everyone" Percy said smiling "Meet anaklusmos, aka Riptide. Made from celestial bronze, I've had this since my first quest at twelve years old" Then she reached out towards a cup of water on table, the water floated out of the cup and formed into the shape of a miniature trident. We stared at her with a mix of disbelief and awe. She shrunk her sword back into a pen, placing it in her pocket, and put the water back into the cup. She then grabbed a memory from her bag and landed her gaze on us.

"So, I think we should start with the day I vaporized my Summer School teacher"

PLEASE READ THIS: I KIND OF CHANGED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND MADE ANNABETH A GUY NOW NAMED "ANDREW CHASE" JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. Yeah, and this chapter kind of really sucks so I'm sorry. But.

ANNABETH IS NOW A GUY NAMED ANDREW. SO PERCY AND ANDREW ARE A THING. GENDERBENT PERCABETH! OKAY BYE.


End file.
